The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transforming calling conventions if calling conventions are different between applications to be deployed in execution environments by using deployment descriptors.
In order to promptly deal with a change in business environments, it is highly required to shorten the development period, reduce the development cost, facilitate the expansion of scales and functions, respectively of enterprise systems. In order to satisfy these requirements, component models are prevailing in which applications are changed into components with reusability which are combined to configure systems. In the component model, in order to reuse components without any modification in a plurality of different execution environments, information dependent upon execution environments is not contained in components, but an administrator sets the information when the administrator disposes the components in the execution environments by using tools. The works of such setting and disposal to be made by an administrator are called deployment.
Java 2 Platform is known as a component model (for example, refer to “Java 2 Platform, Enterprise Edition Specification, vl. 3 (2001), First and Second Chapters (pp. 1 to 16), issued by Sun Microsystems, Inc., USA (Document 1)). Java and J2EE are registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc., USA. In this Document 1, a component is called an application component, an execution environment is called a container, and a term, deployment descriptor, is used.
In combining components, an administrator sets component reference from a caller component to a callee component and an execution program of the caller component executes a component call.
The component reference is set when an administrator gives a correspondence between a logical name of a caller component and a physical name of a callee component. The logical name is a name to refer another component by the caller component without dependence upon the execution environment and is contained in the deployment descriptor of a caller component. The physical name is a concrete name dependent upon the execution environment publicized by a callee component to another component and is assigned when an administrator deploys the callee component in the execution environment.
Enterprise JavaBeans is known as a combination of components (for example, refer to “Enterprise JavaBeans Specification, v 2.0 (2001), Chapter 4.2.1 (pp. 43 and 44), Chapter 4.4 (p. 49) and Chapter 5 (pp. 51 to 54), issued by Sun Microsystems, Inc., USA (Document 2)). Enterprise JaveBeans is a registered trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc., USA. In this Document 2, local and remote calling conventions are defined for component call, and the remote calling convention is defined as a distributed object call.